I will bloom forever
by banshee-hime
Summary: What if there were 5 more rings, for creatures older than elves? What would happen to the Fellowship if they had another Ring bearer on their side? What would Legolas do when he found out who she was?
1. Chapter 1

Frodo looked around the mine of Moria while following Gandalf. He noticed a lot of bats on the walls and some parts of the ceiling that could be seen. All of the red little eyes were pointed into the newcomers. He guessed that visitors were rare in Moria. He noticed a bat with strange blue eyes. When their looks met it flew away. Frodo went slowly to the front to tell that to Gandalf.

-Blue eyes you say?

Frodo nodded.

-Where did it fly of to?

-There.

He pointed in the way they were going. Gandalf slightly laughed.

-I guess it is true then.

-What is?

-The tale of the Gate Keeper. You see, Frodo, ever since few years ago there has been a tale of a monster keeping a gate in Moria. They say its servants are bats with blue eyes and that the creature doesn't let anyone go trough without a price to pay. Often the price is their life, but sometimes only blood. There have been a few Orcs spreading these tales around. They said their friends got eaten.

Frodo didn't question how Gandalf found out about these Orc-tales. He knew Gandalf had ears and eyes all over the Middle Earth. However he was slightly afraid of those tales. If they were true, then what will the monster take from them? Blood? Food? Lives? Or maybe the Ring itself? His thoughts were interrupted by Aragorn's voice.

-Watch your step.

They were climbing some stairs right now. Then the fellowship came to a little clearing with three doors.

-I have no memory of this place.

Gandalf said. They all decided to sit down and give the wizard some time to remember.

-Are we lost?

-No.

-I think we are.

-Shhh! Gandalf's thinking.

-Merry?

-What?

-I'm hungry.

Their conversation soon stopped. The silence of Moria started to get to everyone in the fellowship. Frodo noticed something moving down in the mine. He hurried to Gandalf.

-There's something down there.

-It's Gollum.

-Gollum?

-He's been following us for three days.

-He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dur!

-Escaped? Or was set loose?

From the dark depths of the mine a pair of eyes shone upwards.

-He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it.

-It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!

-Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?

-Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise can not see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many.

Frodo slowly sat beside the old wizard and looked before himself.

-I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened.

-So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought.

Suddenly he looked at the passage.

-Ah! It's that way.

-He's remembered!

-No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose.

-Typical old Gandalf.

A voice was heard from that passage. Everyone looked towards the darkness searching for the one who spoke.

-So, you are here after all, Gate Keeper.

Light laughter was heard. It sounded like a fast river coming down the mountains.

-Ah, I wonder what will they call me next? The Price Taker? Or something like that. Though, I am glad that you came. I haven't had anything but Orc blood in years.

-Show yourself!

Gandalf shouted as he pointed his staff into the passage.

-No need for violence, I will come out, though, I do not like the light.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. Everyone was ready to strike at it. Gandalf moved his staff so there was enough light to see the person in the dark. A slim woman, maybe 20, came into their view. Her hair was partly black and partly red, tied up into a messy bun behind her little red crown. The young face was like carved into porcelain, her skin a little pale but not too much. Her eyes were light blue with a tint of purple, just like the deep ocean under the night sky. Her lips were full yet they formed a lustful smile showing white teeth and sharp fangs. She wore a red dress that hugged her well-formed body. Parts of the dress were darker with a little bit of mithril inside them. There was a long sword hanging from her waist. The only thing that stood out of her picture was dirt and dust all over her.

-So, it is you, just as I thought.

-Why, Gandalf, I never thought that I would see you here.

-Need is our lead, how the old of your race would say.

Her laughter was heard once again.

-What will you take from us to let us pass, Amaranth of the Vampire kingdom?

-I shall ask three questions and if you answer from your heart I will let you trough, though, if you do not answer truthfully I shall take your blood. It would be a nice change.

-I would like you to lead us safely trough the mine if we answer your questions right.

She grinned.

-But then I can take whatever I like from you.

A small smile played over Gandalf's lips.

-We have a deal then.

-You have my word.

-Ask your questions.

She looked directly at Frodo.

-What is it that you are afraid of, Frodo Baggins?

He looked at the floor for a moment and then answered silently.

-I'm afraid of what will come if this task should fail.

She smiled a bit.

-What is the thing you fight for?

-I fight for everything to stay as it is.

-And what do you believe in?

-I believe in the Shire and everything else that I hold dear to me.

A smile spread across her lips. It was not a lustful smile, but a sweet one that looked to Frodo like an angel smiled to him. She walked into the passage.

-Follow me. You haven't even gone trough half of Moria. It is a long way out and you are in a hurry I believe.

Gandalf smiled a bit.

-We are indeed.

The whole fellowship followed Amaranth down a stairway and into a big realm of darkness.

-Let me risk a little more light.

Gandalf lifted his staff and light filled a huge hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye can see. Everyone looked around except Amaranth. There was sorrow on her face.

-Behold the great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf.

-Now there's an eye opener and no mistake.

-I wish you could've seen this when dwarves were here. This hall was always full of music and voices happily talking to each other. I miss those times.

Gimli looked like he was about to say something when Gandalf interrupted.

-C'mon we need to hurry.

They all went forward, when Gimli noticed a room with a little bit of sunlight coming trough the ceiling. He ran over there.

-Gimli!

But he didn't stop. He knelt by the tomb inside. Amaranth was soon beside him, putting a reassuring hand to his shoulder, giving him comfort. Then she moved away giving Boromir a chance to copy her movements because Gimli didn't stop saying 'no' and sobbing. Gandalf went to the writing on the stone of the tomb.

-"Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared.

-He fell with honor.

Gandalf gave Pipin his staff and hat and then picked up a book from one of the corpses.

-We must move on, we cannot linger!

Amaranth heard Legolas say to Aragorn.

-"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out...They are coming."

Then Pipin touched an arrow inside a corpse on the edge. It fell down pulling a chain and a bucket along. He winced at each sound hoping that no Orc heard that. When silence came the Fellowship slowly relaxed.

-Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!

Then an echo of drums was heard trough that gap. Everyone looked that way. It was heard again, going faster and faster. Some Orc voices were heard too. Fear was visible on their faces.

-Frodo!

He drew his sword. It was shining.

-Orcs!

Legolas said. Boromir went to the door and a few arrows were shot near his head. He groaned and started closing the heavy door.

-Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!

Aragorn yelled to Hobbits while going to help Boromir. They closed the door.

-They have a cave troll!

Boromir said expressing his frustration in his words.

-Use these!

Amaranth took one of the big axes and threw it to Aragon. Legolas did the same. When the doors were barracked they went backwards and drew their weapons. Gimli jumped onto Balin's tomb and took out his axe.

-Aarrgghhh!!! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!

Soon doors were attacked. Aragorn and Legolas shot some Orcs trough the holes that were made on the doors. Then they broke in and the fight begun. Aragorn and Legolas were still shooting, but soon Aragorn took out his sword. Boromir and Gimli were doing their best while all the Hobbits were really scared, and were hiding behind Gandalf most of the time. When the wizard yelled and went forward fighting enemies so did they. Amaranth pulled out her long sword and started killing the Orcs. The fight was going well until the troll was led in. It was huge. Big arms crashed the remainings of the door and went searching for a prey. Legolas shot it, only making it angrier. The creature tried to smash Sam but he escaped trough its legs. As it turned to catch his prey Aragorn and Boromir pulled the chain around his neck, stopping his attempt. Aragorn soon let go but Boromir didn't and that resulted in him being thrown against the wall. Aragorn threw his sword to stop an Orc in killing his companion. Boromir soon stood up and continued fighting. Gimli threw his axe at the troll but it did no damage except angering it more. The monster smashed Balin's tomb and went after Gimli. Legolas shot it catching its attention in the process. The troll swung its chain and attempted to kill the elf, but it just got tied up to a pillar. Legolas jumped onto its back and shot some arrows into the monsters head. He soon had to jump down because the creature was blind with rage at the moment. Sam forgot about his sword and used a pan instead.

-I think I'm getting the hang of this.

The troll saw Frodo and went for him. He tried to hide but the creature lifted him.

-Aragorn? Aragorn!

He yelled. Aragorn jumped in with a spear and stabbed the troll. Then the man was sent flying across the room. Amaranth saw the troll swinging the spear at Frodo. Her eyes changed color, ready to use her speed to save the Hobbit, and then she noticed a little bit of mithril under his shirt.

'There is no need to save him; he can't be harmed by that blade anyway.'

Then she continued killing Orcs. The spear hit Frodo and he moaned and fell down, looking dead. Marry and Pipin jumped onto the troll with their rage boiling. Soon it took Merry and threw him off. He prepared for the hard floor but landed gently on something soft. He looked up and saw a smiling face. Amaranth caught him just in time.

-You should be more careful, Master Meriadoc.

-T-thank you.

-Your welcome.

She gently put him down. Legolas shot the troll again, this time in the head killing it successfully. Pipin hit the floor when the troll fell. Amaranth went to see if he was alright.

Silence fell upon the fellowship.

-Oh no!

Aragorn ran to Frodo and turned him over. The Hobbit groaned.

-He's alive!

-I'm all right, I'm not hurt.

-You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar.

-I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye. I had my doubts and Amaranths actions proved them right.

He smiled at the vampire.

-If he was in real danger, she would've saved him, for that was her oath.

Frodo revealed his mithril shirt.

-Mithril! You are full of surprises Master Baggins.

They stood there in silence for a moment.

-Hurry! To the bridge of Khazad-dum!

They all got ready and Aragorn helped Frodo up.

-Master Gandalf!

The fellowship looked to the door. A young man stood there. His hair was dirty blond and long. He resembled the elves much, though he was dressed in black. His eyes were blue expressing his astonishment.

-I never thought Id meet you here!

Gandalf looked a little bit surprised but covered it.

-I could say the same for you, Palandir.

The man came forward.

-You all look tired. I have been settled in a part of Moria where there are no Orcs. Come and rest there.

Most of the fellowship looked like they trusted the man. Gandalf was the only one who was a little suspicious about Palandir. The young man walked towards Frodo and knelt down in front of the Ring bearer.

-You look especially tired, Master Hobbit. It seems to me that you carry a heavy burden. Yet, my sight of future is misty.

Frodo looked at him. His expression was unreadable.

-Show me what is it that hurts you and I will help you in any way I can.

Palandirs eyes were now changing color. Slowly but surely they became red. Frodo's hand grasped the ring trough his shirt. Aragorn tried to move to help him, but realized that he was bound to the place where he stood. He tried to yell, but it seamed like his voice was lost, too. Palandir reached out to Frodo. A sword was now dangerously placed near his neck.

-That's as far as you go, Palandir.

He laughed a bit at Amaranth.

-My dear Amy! You should know better but to point a sword at one of your own race.

She smiled, sadness expressed trough her face.

-The Lady Amaranth of the Vampire kingdom you once knew is long gone. Now, I am just Amaranth, a vampire who holds her oaths.

He grinned, showing his fangs.

-So that's why you couldn't move from that passage. Balin must've told you to guard it.

He laughed. His laugh was cold and full of evil. It sent chills up and down the spines. Amaranth didn't say anything. Palandir stood up and walked a few steps towards the door, and then he turned.

-I wish I was in the place of my little brother, Amaranth. I wouldn't have broken your heart.

Amaranths eyes changed color into red and she appeared in front of him. Her sword was at his neck. Silver tears were rolling down her face.

-Look at how weak you are! He made you weak! You can't even hold you sword!

Indeed, her arm was trembling.

-I wish I could've been in his place to teach you properly. I wonder how long haven't you fought?

Her face became serious and tears stopped.

-I will not hesitate to kill you, Palandir.

She whispered. He laughed.

-We'll see about that!

In a blink of an eye, he caught her hand and grasped it tight.

-Aaaghhh!

She let go of her sword, it fell onto the floor.

-You are weak Amaranth and to think you wanted to fight me.

In one swift moment he threw her across the room, effortlessly. Amaranth hit one of the walls with a loud 'thud' and fell down onto the floor.

-You should stay there, hanarienna (princess in old vampire language)

Aragorn felt his feet get loose so did he feel his throat.

-Legolas, shoot him!

He yelled as the vampire went for Frodo again. Aragorn attacked, but his sword was caught into Palandir's teeth. The vampire swung his head throwing Aragorn into Boromir, who was running to help. He went a few steps further when two arrows shot him. He turned to Legolas and grinned showing his sharp teeth.

-An elf?

He laughed.

-I fear that I would have to forget the Ring for the moment to settle old vampire scores.

His eyes turned redder as he launched himself towards the elf with great speed. Legolas shot a few more arrows, but Palandir dodged. He drew his dagger and attacked the elf. Legolas blocked with his knives. The vampire grinned.

-Typical elvish style of fighting.

Bat-like wings emerged from his back ripping trough his clothes. Sharp ends went to stab the elf. Then they stopped. There was a painful expression on Palandir's face. Legolas looked around, searching for his savior. There she was, standing near one of the corpses, Amaranth. Hot blood was running down her face while wetting parts of her bangs. She had a dagger in her hand, she must've taken it from the corpse. Another dagger the same as the one she held was deep inside Palandir's tight. He turned to her, taking out the knife in the process.

-I see you are using your vampire knowledge against your own kind.

-I am not using it against my kind, but against the vampires who betrayed the kingdom and joined Sauron.

He laughed again, as if teasing her.

-You shall die today, Amaranth! For you have chosen the wrong person to fight!

His eyes were blood-red. Frodo felt a wave go over him as Palandir spoke. He knew that this battle was not on their level.

-We will see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**His eyes were blood-red. Frodo felt a wave go over him as Palandir spoke. He knew that this battle was not on their level.**_

_**-We will see about that.**_

Palandir threw himself towards Amaranth. In a split second, Frodo saw his dagger colliding with hers, the next moment, they both flew backwards for a few feet. He pulled out his sword.

-Show me what Celahir taught you!

Amaranth picked up her sword and they collided again. This time the fight lasted for a few minutes and she was wining. He kicked her into the stomach and she backed away a bit.

-I'm not afraid to use it. Even if it is you!

Palandir formed a circle with his hands. His sword fell onto the floor. Amaranth's eyes widened.

-No way….. Stand behind me or you will die!

She yelled to the rest. Gandalf ran behind her and others followed him. Palandir was murmuring some words unknown to the rest of the Fellowship. Amaranth let go of her sword and did the same as he did, though her words sounded friendlier. Suddenly, a big iron gate rose behind Palandir. It opened revealing and a green snake-alike thing came out of it. Big yellow eyes were shining from its head.

-Close your eyes.

Amaranth said. Everyone did so. Legolas opened his eyes, his curiosity got the better of him. He saw a big black door in front of Amaranth. A huge white hand with beautiful fingers was coming out of it. A small silver chain was connecting the palm with Amaranth's wrist. She pointed to Palandir and the hand copied her movement. Then there was a flash of light and Palandir was thrown back. The snake-alike creature had disappeared. All the light vanished.

-Move, quickly, before he gets back here! I haven't killed him, only knocked him out!

They all ran out of the little chamber and hurried down the big hall. Legolas noticed Palandir in a puddle of blood near one of the walls. He then concentrated on the Orcs that were appearing all around them. Then a rumbling noise was heard and the foes backed away. Everyone was surprised. Then Gandalf turned back.

-What is this new devilry?

-A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!

They all ran towards the end of the hall. Boromir almost fell from a broken edge when Legolas caught him.

-Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say! Swords are no more use here...

They ran down the stairs with Gandalf in the back. A gap in the path was before them. Legolas easily jumped over and gestured to the wizard to follow. More rumbling was heard and one of the walls started to collapse because of the pressure of Balrog's hits. Gandalf jumped over and the elf caught him. Some Orcs started shooting from above. Amaranth jumped over landing neatly beside Legolas. She took his bow and one of his arrows.

-Ill take care of them, you take care of the others.

Her voice was venom when she talked to the elf. He noticed that her skin was burning while she was holding his bow.

-Get to work! We have no time!

-Merry, Pipin…

Boromir grabbed them and jumped with them across. Legolas steadied them. Amaranth shot a few Orcs. Her arms were trembling because of the burns, but she didn't pay attention to them. Aragorn threw Sam over to Boromir. He went for Gimli.

-Nobody tosses a dwarf!

Gimli jumped over but didn't reach. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him upwards.

-Not the beard!

A part of the edge fell down. Frodo and Aragorn went backwards. Then a huge rock hit onto the connection between them and the way back. The stairs started falling.

-Hang on! Lean forward.

When the rock steadied itself Frodo did what Aragorn said. The stair went forward and crashed into the other ones sending them flying towards the rest of the Fellowship. They ran on as the stairs continued to fall with rumbling sounds. They were soon near the bridge.

-Over the bridge! Go on...

Gandalf stayed at the rear. When everyone went across he stopped at the middle of the way and turned back. A creature made of flames and shadows was standing in front of him. It held a sword and a whip.

-You cannot pass!

Frodo turned.

-Gandalf!

The wizard did not listen.

-I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow!

Two swords clashed and Balrog's broke. The creature went forward.

-You ...shall not ...pass!!

Gandalf hit the bridge with his staff and as Balrog stepped onto it again it broke dragging the monster down with it. At the last moment the demon whipped his whip around Gandalf's legs, pulling the wizard with himself.

-Fly, you fools!

Boromir held Frodo from running back to help the old man.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-Aragorn!

After hearing Boromir's voice the man stopped from going back for the wizard. Everything went quiet. As the noise was gone, the walls stopped breaking. All you could hear were sobs. Those were mostly coming from Hobbits.

-What a sentimental parting. That old fool wasn't worth such an honorable end.

A cold voice spoke from the shadows. The Fellowship could recognize it.

-You shall live to regret your words Palandir, but now I'm afraid I have more urgent things to do.

The vampire smiled as he walked to the edge. He looked over the gap, directly into Amaranth. Everyone could see he was in a really bad shape, starting from his leg that he was barely using and to his heard had a big slash over one eye and forehead.

-More urgent things? I don't think so.

He spread his wings and in a second he was right in front of the princess. She didn't look scared at all. He pointed his sword at her neck.

-I will not give you time to open the gate again. I don't make the same mistakes twice.

Amaranth laughed. Her laughter ringed all over the hall. The Orcs that were yelling and rooting for Palandir fell onto their knees. Even the vampire himself seemed a little frightened. Her eyes turned red and she turned around in a split second hitting him hard into the stomach. Palandir went flying and fell into the gap. Then he was taken out by another bat-winged man. His savior put him down onto the other side of the gap. The man was tall, a little shorter than Palandir. His hair was silvery-blonde tied in a ponytail. His eyes were green and blue though they shined red at the moment. He turned to the Fellowship, looking at everyone beside Amaranth. Then he took Palandir and went back to the mine. They heard him murmuring something to the Orcs. As soon as he left, they started shooting. The fellowship hurried out. Aragorn grabbed Amaranths hand because she was just standing still looking towards the other side. They ran out. Outside the Hobbits fell down crying, except for Frodo who walked a bit away, tears were rolling down his face.

-Legolas, get them up.

-Give them a moment, for pity's sake!

-By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlórien...

-Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli. Get them up. On your feet, Sam. Frodo? Frodo!

Frodo turned, tears were visible. Aragorn noticed Amaranth in the shadow of the door. There were black tears on her cheeks.

-I will come with you.

Her voice was cracking.

-My oath wasn't fulfilled. I wish to help you.

Aragorn smiled a bit.

-Come.

She stepped out of the shadow and her skin started burning. She moved backwards. Aragorn took off his cloak.

-You can't walk in the sun. Take this.

-Thank you.

Amaranth wrapped herself into the cloak. She left the doorway and walked towards the Fellowship. Then her legs gave out and she fell down. Legolas caught her just in time. She shot him a glare.

-I don't need an elf to help me.

She pushed him away and stood straight on her own. They continued forward. Since Amaranth was in bad shape, Aragorn helped her walk. He noticed that she wasn't worn out just physically, she looked mentally hurt. He wondered who Palandir and Celahir were while they ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, woods were visible. Aragorn was still dragging Amaranth. Her face was visibly paler then usual and she was shaking violently. The cloak had covered most of her skin, but parts of her hands were burned. As they went in Aragorn and Legolas gave the head start.

-Stay close young hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...and are never seen again……

Sam noticed Frodo's uneasiness.

-Mr. Frodo?

-Well, here is one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!

Then elves appeared around them, all pointing their arrows, ready to shoot.

-The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark.

Gimli looked at the elf like he was the Sauron himself. The Fellowship, along with Amaranth, was taken to a talan where they would be introduced and told if they were able to pass Lorien or not. Haldir turned to Legolas.

-Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion.

-Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil.-

-Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien.

-Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien.-

The elf turned next to Aragorn.

-A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen.

-Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us.-

-Haldir.

-So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!

With those words Gimli earned a glare from Haldir. Though, it was not quite an open one, more like the elf was looking down on him.

-We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days.

-And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!

-I spit on your grave!-

At those words both Aragorn and Amaranth turned to Gimli. The man caught his arm.

-That was not so courteous.

Haldir proceeded to the rest of the Fellowship. Then, he spotted Frodo.

-You bring great evil with you.

He turned to Aragorn.

-You can go no further.

Sam and Pippin turn to Frodo. He shifted uncomfortably.

-Haldir.

The elf turned on the rasp voice that said his name. He looked towards the cloaked figure beside Aragorn.

-Dos zhal'la vok ulu dosst xukuth mzild taga ulu dosst strict quarthen. Nind thir'ku, drill deeds shlu'ta naut.

-You should listen to your heart more than to your strict orders. They change, but deeds can not.-

-Dos telanth bekea, Jallil Amaranth. Drill ol zhah naut pholor uns'aa belbau dos permission, drill pholor ussta jabbress.

-You speak wise, Lady Amaranth. But it is not on me to give you permission, but on my mistress.-

-Then I shall wait for her to decide.

Amaranth said, her tone putting an end to the talk. She pushed herself from Aragorn and walked towards the edge of the talan. There she sat down, probably to rest. Hobbits followed the example. Soon Boromir came along, and so did Legolas and Gimli, leaving Aragorn to negotiate with Haldir.

As Frodo looked at everyone, he realized the state they are in. Leadless. Lost.

-Gandalf's death was not in vain. Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead.

Haldir walked over.

- Very well. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of Galadhrim on the morrow.

At his words Amaranth laughed from the corner.

-You see that the decision was yours to make.

Haldir looked at the vampire, his lips moving into a something close to a smile.

-I see that your knowledge of elves hasn't improved.

She smiled back.

-Let me make a guess.

He nodded.

-It was mind talk.

Another nod. Amaranth laughed. She stood up shakily leaving the cloak on the ground. She motioned for Haldir to come closer. He did.

-I am sorry, but we have some catching up to do. It has been a long time since I visited these woods.

Aragorn nodded and they walked away.

For the next few minutes, there was a comfortable silence between them.

-I heard about your brother…I'm sorry….

Amaranth took a deep breath and then let it out, as if to calm down.

-Aramijelo….he…….

Amaranth's body shook.

-Was really brave…..

She finished, rubbing her arms to warm up. Haldir stopped. She followed his lead.

-We should go. There is no catching up to do. We already know everything about each other.

Amaranth sighed, turning around.

-Is it my blood or my spirit that troubles you?

-Both….

He said turning away. She had changed much over the past years. Lady Amaranth wasn't this person standing before him. She was now nothing more than a vampire. She was nothing more than an enemy. He didn't know why he thought like that….maybe it was like with the dwarves….the vampires killed his kind…they were natural enemies….they were supposed to hate each other. But, even though he tried, Haldir couldn't erase that little gesture that Amaranth made, enough to get his attention, enough to make him so weak that he would talk to her. Haldir remembered now, why he enjoyed her company……it was nothing more than the feeling of something completely unknown sitting beside him, an adventure to explore…..even though he already knew everything about vampires…..she proved him that she was different.

-Haldir…

This time..it was the same as back then. Just like when they were younger.

-Don't hate me.

She smiled at him shortly and then hurried ahead. The only thing he could think about was the fact that he could never hate her…..Amaranth…..because she wasn't like the rest of her kind after all…..

Both Amaranth and Haldir had missed the greeting of Lady Galadriel. The vampire was at her limits because of the sunlight and the elvish woods, so she had to go and heal at Nimrodel. The elf offered to accompany her to the stream, in case of an attack. They were talking hurriedly in both ways, putting the race difference aside. When Aragorn noticed them, Amaranth smiling wide and Haldir a little bit, he noted how they looked much younger together then separate.

-What is it that bothers you?

Legolas approached him.

-Nothing, I was just looking at those two. I thought the gape between the elves and vampires was worlds apart, but in their case, it's like the other side of the stream.

Legolas closed his eyes, smiling slightly. He opened them again. Aragorn's words were true, they seamed so close.

-I think I will never understand that vampire.

With that he turned around and left. What was he talking about? The fact that Amaranth had pushed him away every time he tried to help her? The way she acted as if he was an enemy? Or was it something else?

Time passes quickly, and in Lothlorien, even more. The Fellowship didn't even notice that it was already time for them to go. It looked like they had arrived yesterday. The Hobbits have become close to the vampire princess. They even managed to get her to tell them about her life. Her older brothers, Aramijelo, Adamant, Alem and the younger one Amethyst. Legolas had become friendlier to both Gimli and Amaranth, even though the vampire ignored him most of the time. Aragorn, he was here and there, basically everywhere, as if trying to remember every inch of the forest.

On the parting, Galadriel gave them gifts, warnings and advices. Then they left, down the river, they returned to their quest.

Amaranth sat in the boat that Legolas was driving. The last words of Lady Galadriel rang through her mind.

'Look inside like you always have, do not stop now.'

What did she mean by that? Amaranth looked at the mirror in her hand.

'This mirror holds a drop of water from mine, it shall allow you to see your brother and talk to him, despite the fact that you have no reflection in it.'

The vampire turned the mirror so she would 'see' herself in it, but normally, there was nothing inside, just the sky and the trees behind her. She sighed. Amethyst was all she had left from her family. Her mother and father had gone to their thousand year sleep a long time ago. Adamant was taken into captivity by Sauron, he gave his life to protect his kingdom. Aramijelo was killed by Orcs, not too long ago, maybe three hundred years or so. For Amaranth, it was like a week ago. He died after he said goodbye to his love, the elf that went overseas. He would've been killed anyway, for betrayal. Alem went to free Adamant, a foolish act, but none could stop him after Aramijelo's death. Amethyst was left alone in the court, to guide the other vampires forward.

-You look deep in thought, what is it that bothers you?

She looked up at the kind words of an elf.

-My thoughts are mine alone. I would not want to bother anyone else with them.

Amaranth retorted in a cold tone, putting an end to their conversation. Then the elf turned to the other companion, the dwarf. They sure put a tight combination in this boat. He hoped that they would arrive safely.

-Agh!

Gimli turned to Amaranth when she made the quiet noise. She was looking at the mirror, dumbfounded. He bent over to see what surprised her. There was a reflection of a man in the mirror. His hair was messy and red, framing his face. The eyes that stared surprised into the vampire princess were green, almost surprisingly clear green.

-Nara? (sister?)

-Neto! (brother!)

-Shhhh.

Legolas almost scolded her.

-Talk to him but quietly.

-Hena no horrionata? (You were alive?)

-Ero. (Yes.)

Gimli looked to the vampire and then to the elf. Legolas shook his head. Nether of them understood the conversation those two were leading. It continued for a while, then the man in the mirror looked around himself, waved and vanished. Legolas noticed tears going down the cheeks of the vampire. Gimli did not bother hiding his curiosity.

-Who was that?

-My brother.

Amaranth said, wiping her tears off.

-Lady Galadriel told me that I would be able to see him through this mirror. He stayed behind at the Vampire Kingdom. He is forbidden to leave the castle because of his position.

The dwarf looked at her expecting more. Amaranth took a deep breath. She motioned for him to come closer.

-When Sauron made the rings, he had a dream of making the vampires his slaves, too. So, he made five rings for the Vampire Lords. That completes the numbers. Nine for mortal kings, seven for the dwarves, five for vampire lords, three for the elfish race and one for himself. The five rings went down two generations for now. My father and his brothers and Adamant and his siblings. Adamant left his ring to Amethyst when he went to Sauron as the sacrifice. Aramijelo gave his to his love, the elf that took it overseas. There it is safe. Alem had his ring with him when he marched to the Gates of Mordor to take his brother back. That ring is probably lost to Sauron. Amethyst still has his.

-But, what about the last one?

Legolas joined in. With his elfish hearing he had no problem catching their talk.

-I wear it like it is my duty to.

Amaranth said turning to him now.

-I still don't get why Amethyst should stay in the court. A lot of danger or not, he should be allowed to see the world.

-I know. I promised to show him The Middle Earth when all this is over.

Legolas bent down.

-The Vampire Kingdom, its location is a mystery, right?

Amaranth shot him a half-glare.

-I would not tell you the location even if the fate of The Ring was on the line.

Legolas pulled back, slightly disappointed. Gimli chuckled.

-You vampires sure keep your words, don't you?

-That is the only thing we can keep…..

**Tnx for the wait everyone! Tnx to all those who put this in favs, alerts of posted rews! I will need more then 10 rews to continue this story….it is on you to decide guys. Tell me if I should continue or not. **

**Also if I do, the chaps will be slightly shorter, because I'm doing three stories at once.**


End file.
